The New Guardian Angel
by Master XIII
Summary: During a beating, Naruto unlocks an angelic bloodline. watch as he learns to use this new ability in a complete rewrite of the series. Slight mulicross. NariHarem, girls decided. slight abuse theme with Hinata and Kiba, for now. Enjoy, Ja!


Five years had p[assed since the Minato Namikaze, the Yondame Hokage, had done the impossible. He had sealed the kyubi-no-kitsune. But, he made a great sacrifice in order to do so. Thanks to a jutsu invented by his clan, he summoned the Shinigami himself and sealed it into the body of a newborn baby in exchange for his life.

Sadly, the baby was his own son, Naruto. Instead of being treated like a hero as his father had wished, Naruto was hated. The villages elder council moved, immediately, that naruto should be killed. The Sandame Hokage prevented this by putting him under his personal protection. The council, however, made it so that Naruto had to be given his own apartment at a very young age.

Over the years of his early life, naruto suffered from nbeatings and assassination attempts. It is this night, on his birthday, that we find our five-year-old hero huddling in a dark alley, trying to hide from yet another mob of villagers after his blood.

"There he is! In the alley!" someone shouted, followed by the sounds of many rushing footsteps and then, someone struck him on the head with a metal pipe, knocking him face first into the he felt the people beating him and stabbing him, he also felt his head grow heavy and he saw his vision blur before everything stopped and he opened eyes which he had had closed the entire time. He finds himself in a sewer, facing a giant cage.

"Well, well, well. It looks like my jailer has finally come to see me. What an honor" the voice flows through his ears like silk as he walks towards the cage to see a beautiful, nude woman with her long red hair covering most of her body. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, Except for those eyes. Those blood colored red eyes. The pupils were black slits and seemed to be nothing more than empty hate for almost everything she saw. He didn't like those eyes, they scared him.

"Who are you?" the boy asks, backing away as she drew closer to the bars.

"I am the Kyubi-no-kitsune, and you, Naruto, are a Jinchuuriki. The power of human sacrifice. Your father, The yondame, chose you to protect these people from me." With every word, flashes of dreams shoot through his head as he closes his eyes.

The villagers were supposed to see you as a hero, but instead, they tried to kill you. Right now, I offer you the power to get your revenge on them. You will be so powerful you…"

"No!" Naruto shouts, opening his eyes to show that they now glow like warm blue coals. "I will not be your puppet! If you say the task my father gave me is to protect these people from from demons like you, then I'll make sure that none ever do harm to this village ever again!" As the young boy turns and walks away from the cage, the bars start to glow white as the demon within screams.

"This can't be happening! Your bloodline was gone, I made sure of it!"

"Back in the alley, Naruto opens his now glowing eyes, which stops the villagers from harming him any further as the demons now converted chakra heals his wounds. The little boy stands and walks to the end of the alleyway. There, he turns and opens his mouth.

"I know why you hate me, and I now know what my purpose is. By my life or death, I shall protect you." With those final words, the five year old boy walks away, leaving a very stunned mob.

In the tall tower in the very center of the city built village, the aged and wise Sarutobi Hizuren, Sandame Hokage, watches the events unfold through his crystal ball with a sad smile on his face.

"The guardian angel has returned to Konoha." He says to no one, standing and walking to the large portrait of a familiar looking blonde man. He applies a certain weave of chakra to the frame, causing the picture to swing forward on silent hinges. He takes out a good sized scroll and a large sealing scroll before closing the hidden safe and heading for his wards apartment.

-Nine years Later-

Ino Yamanaka, a fourteen year old girl with platinum blonde hair and a slim hourglass figure, couldn't stop staring at the black-clad blonde next to her. Not a lot was known to the most of the class about Naruto, except for a few things. Like the fact that most adults disliked him. Or the fact that no one in the class really knew what his last name was. Or the fact that he was exceedingly kind, yet very quiet.

He was first in everything the class had learned at the Ninja academy, except for genjutsu. When he had first entered the class four years ago, all but the most die-hard Uchiha fans passed out from bloody noses. This was because at the time, he had been wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tight fitting black T-shirt. Another reason was because the sunglasses that he had been wearing at the tme, and was still wearing, to be completely honest, covered his eyes, making the fact they couldn't see them make him see very mysterious.

Ino herself was one of the girls who had almost immediately stopped crushing on Sasuke and started crushing on Naruto. What really surprised them was when Sasuke himself and even Shino, the quiet Aburame in the class, greeted him as a good friend.

"Ino Yamanaka." The voice of the scarred chunin teacher Iruka, brought her out of her thoughts, reminding her that today was the graduation exam. She stood up and quickly straightened her skirts before heading out of the class room and to the room across the hall where the exam would take place.

'Things really haven't changed since I joined this class.' Naruto says o himself, adjusting his sunglasses in thought. 'Hinata is a bit shy, but still sneaks off to go bang Kiba a lot. Ino still follows me around sometimes, acting shy around me, even though I'm not. Shikamaru still sleeps to much, choji still eats during class. Sakura follows Sasuke around everywhere. And Shino still only talks to me, Sasuke, and Lee. I wonder how lee is doing on his first C- ranked mission. I just hope Gai-sensei hasn't got him wearing that green abomination or shouting about the flames of youth again, it took all three of us to detox him last time, and that took an entire month." Just as Naruto finishes that last, amusing thought with a small smirk, Ino sits back down next to him, her new headband tied around her waist.

"Good job, Ino-chan." Naruto tells her, proving that he noticed where her headband was. Ino jumps a little before replying.

"You too, Naruto-kun." She tells him, pointing to the head band wrapped around his waist, underneath the preist-like trenchcoat he's wearing.

"Well class, Now that the exams are over, it appears to be time to announce the rookie of the year, even though we all know who it is. Naruto!" everyone in the class claps politely, all of them noticing the truth in his words, Naruto had been t the top since his first day. As soon as Iruka begins his graduate speech, everyone automatically tune him out. As soon as he dismisses them, Naruto leaves through the nearby window.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" he hears behind him, seeing Ino walking up to him, her hips swaying just a bit like ususal.

'I hope she doesn't ask me out on a date tonight, or follow me around. I've got stuff to do. Besides, I really don't think I should date anyone.' He tells himself, adjusting his sunglasses again.

"I was wondering if we could hangout or you could help me train during our month break. Kami knows I need the experience and the training." She says, hope in her light blue eyes.

"Maybe later, Ino, I have a few things to do tonight." He says, seeing her pale just a bit. "Tell you what, meet me at training ground thirteen tomorrow, around noon. I'll see what I can do to help you out." After that, he turns and leaves quickly, before she can glomp him. 'I wonder how she will react to seeing my sword, or the weapon I think would help her.' He says in his head, not noticing the faint chakra signature of a certain hyuga heiress following him.

Several minutes later, he arrives at an old hollow oak tree. With a sigh, he takes off his sunglasses, somehow missing the gasp coming from in front of him. He then puts the into his coat pocket and then takes the trench coat off, revealing a bare, ripped, lean torso with a tattoo of a pair of white angel wings on his back. He places the coat inside the tree and clasps his hands into a tora sign, making the tattoo on his back shift before bursting off of his back and into a pair of actual wings, and yet again he misses the gasp of a lavender eyed teen.

Looking up at the sky, he flaps his wings hard enough to star hovering, gaining height with each flap, until his wings flare as he catches a thermal, turning to wind country as her rides it south.

"Naruto-kun is an angel!" Hinata hyuga says, stepping out of the bushes wearing a pair of tight jeans and a tight belly shirt. "My god, I hope he's on my squad."

-End Chapter-

Hey guys, hope you like this new story. And yes I did base it off of one of Viperflamers. I really liked the idea and decided to make my own version of this story. You'll also be surprised at what else hi bloodline does for him. The pairings are already set in my mind! May change that a bit though, Sakura will Die! Well, I'll see you all next time on Guardian Angel! Ja Ne!


End file.
